Love In Media Res
by Gengar catcher
Summary: Two new friends about to begin their journey, are inturupted by danger... before escaping the island, one of our protagonists descovers the love of his life has lived on his home island... rating T for now... Characters are O.C.
1. Prologe

This is a page describing the characters in this story

Jack: Cinnabar Island

Trainer

Look:

Eyes: Green

Hair: Dark Brown (short)

Clothing:

Red baseball cap

Black open jacket

Black undershirt

Blue jeans

Red, Black, and White sneakers

Gengar

Dragonite

Charizard

Moltres

Zapdos

Articuno

Brandon: Snowpoint City

Trainer

Look:

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Dirty Blonde (shoulder length)

Clothing:

Dark Blue t-shirt

Black shorts (below the knee)

Blue and Green Sneakers

Gallade

Empoleon

Rhyperior

Abomasnow

Bronzong

Floatzel

Jack's mom(Elizabeth): Cinnabar Island

Former Contest Performer

Looks:

Eyes: Green

Hair: Dark Brown (shoulder blade length)

Clothing:

Pink dress

Yellow apron

Pink ballerina shoes

Clefable

Wigglytuff

Persian

Starme

Jessica: Celadon City

Trainer

Looks:

Eyes: Baby Blue

Hair: Blonde (long waist length)

Clothing:

White skirt (above the knee)

Olive Green sleeveless t-shirt

Green and White sneakers

Farfetch'd

Blastoise

Alakazam

victreebel

Golem

Flareon


	2. The meetings

As Jack was about to catch the Tentacruel he just fished up at the seafoam islands, a kid came running out of the cave. Jack was here because he had just caught Articuno, finishing the legendary trio, his dream team was now complete, he had his main partner and probably his strongest, who he kept out of the pokéball, Gengar, the three legendary birds Moltres Zapdos and Articuno, Charizard, and dragonite. As the kid ran out of the cave he had released a pokémon which Jack had never seen, Jack pulled out his pokédex only to find out that there was no data to be found on this giant penguin, it was probably from one of the other regions. "Hey kid!" jack called out, "what is that." The other kid didn't reply. "Hey you! What kind of pokémon is that," Jack called out again. "This is my Empoleon," the kid replied, "I got him in Sinnoh, my name is Brandon." "Oh you're from Sinnoh are you," Jack said, "Well I have always wanted to go there to meet new people and pokémon, you know what Brandon, we should battle."

Jack was interested to see what kind of Pokémon you could find in the Sinnoh region, he was sure Brandon would like to see some pokémon from Kanto. "This will go best if we both choose our strongest pokemon and battle with those." Jack explained. "Ok, that sounds good to me," Brandon said, "Go Gallade," Jack pulled out his pokédex as a force of habit, then put it away realizing there would be no data to be found, "Gengar I choose you, use night shade now." "Gallade quick, use your psychic." The resulting blast was horrific, and caused a huge explosion, which covered the entire field with smoke "Now use hypnosis" Gallade the hypnosis "now use psybeam." "Gengar dodge and use hypnosis, then dream eater." "NO! Gallade wake up," Brandon yelled, "Argh, return, you are a great trainer Jack. Would it be ok if I travel through Kanto with you?" "Sure you can," Jack said, "but first we have to go back to Cinnabar Island, my mom has something to give me for my journey, and I used all of my ultra balls on catching articuno, so I need to buy more of those."

Once they got to Cinnabar Island, they head straight for the Pokémart. "Whoa jack, I can't believe you live on Cinnabar Island?" Brandon asked, "Isn't it volcanic?" "Yes to both questions Brandon. I have lived here my entire life, and we were only threatened by the volcano once," Jack said, "Do you need anything from the store?" Brandon Scratched his head as he always did when he was thinking, "Uh, I guess I could use some potions, and maybe a few ultra balls." Jack wanted the same things, he decided to just buy twice as much of what he would have bought on his own, "and we should hit up the pokémon center while we're out, while our pokémon are there we can go to my house." Brandon and Jack decided it would be faster if Brandon took all the pokémon to the pokémon center while Jack went to the Pokémart, they would meet up in front of the pokémon lab after. Jack took his time getting to the Pokémart, he had no need to hurry, and he figured Brandon was doing the same anyway. This is Brandon's first time on Cinnabar Island; Jack knew he would stop to check out the volcano which luckily was on the way to the pokémon center… so even if Brandon was hurrying he would stop at least twice and stare in awe at the volcano; Jack definitely had time to walk.

On his way to the Pokémart he saw people running ahead of him screaming, people were only stopping to grab their kids and their pokemon. In the crowd jack saw his mother and Brandon running, Jack caught up to Brandon who was panting, "Do you have the pokémon?" he asked? "Yeah, I never got to the pokémon center, the volcano is erupting." Brandon replied. "No way… the ground would have shook or something, why wasn't there warning?" Jack exclaimed. "I don't know either, and the islanders don't seem to know either." Brandon yelled over the roar of the crowd. "Wait, did where my mom went?" Jack screamed frantically, he may have been sixteen but he still needed his mom for some things. Jack was so busy searching for his mother that he didn't see the teenage girl crouched down grabbing her pokéballs, he tripped over her and immediately started apologizing, when he looked into her eyes both his heart and time seemed to stop, he forgot all about the crowd and could only see her… the look in her eyes showed him that the same feeling was running through her mind. He helped her gather her items and they soon caught up with Brandon who had found Jack's mom. "Brandon, Mom, this is uh… what did you say your name was?" The girl was staring at jack like she was in a trance, "Jessica, my name is Jessica." The girl replied. "This is Jessica," Jack repeated, they had locked eyes again. "I'm glad to see you two are bonding, but we have to go… remember volcanic eruption." Brandon said, and both snapped out of it.


End file.
